The Lucky One
by iCrownedClown
Summary: Harry encuentra lo que más deseaba en su vida: una familia. Y eso ha sido gracias a Draco Malfoy. Historia en la que Harry se encuentra en su habitación pensando en lo que ha sido su vida.


**Título:** The Lucky One

 **Pareja:** Harry/Draco

 **Resumen:** Harry encuentra lo que más deseaba en su vida: una familia. Y eso ha sido gracias a Draco Malfoy. Historia en la que Harry se encuentra en su habitación pensando en lo que ha sido su vida.

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes y todo el Potterverso en general pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright.

* * *

 **The Lucky One**

Muchas veces, Harry aún no podía creer su suerte, porque en momentos como estos, con la figura de Draco yaciendo en la cama, las sábanas enredadas en él, ocultando el que era su cuerpo desnudo sólo iluminado por la luz exterior penetrando a través de los grandes ventanales de la mansión, su cara apacible sumergida en lo que espera sea un plácido sueño, Harry se sentía el hombre más afortunado al ser el único testigo de aquella escena.

Él en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño, había despertado luego de una pesadilla, estas ya raramente sucedían, y lo cierto es que ya no solían perturbarlo tanto como antes, pero simplemente no hallaba en sí el volver a la cama, prefiriendo sólo apreciar a Draco a su lado, procurando hacer silencio para no despertar al otro.

El día de hoy había sido no menos que agotador, el ajetreo y excitación que iban de la mano todos los años en esta fecha, cuando los chicos volvían a Hogwarts para el inicio de las clases. Este hecho siempre cargado de un sentimiento agridulce, Draco con un bufido siempre lo llamaba exagerado, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era lo mismo para el rubio, aunque este no lo admitiera, él podía verlo en la forma en la que acercaba a los chicos en un apretado abrazo antes de Aparecerse en el andén.

Draco no decía nada, y Harry hacía como si no se diera cuenta, sonriendo para sus adentros. Por su parte, había sido tradición el ir a almorzar en compañía de los Weasley una vez el expreso de la plataforma 9¾ hubiera partido, para luego volver a la Mansión a pasar juntos el resto del día, Draco arrinconándolo para hacerlo en todos los lugares de los que se privaban debido a la presencia de los muchachos a sólo unas habitaciones de distancia.

Draco y él habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, cada uno con un divorcio acuestas y sus propios hijos a los que tener a consideración, sin olvidarse de su pasado en los tiempos de guerra y más atrás la animosidad de sus años en Hogwarts, pero de alguna manera habían podido superarlo, más gracias a su terquedad de no dejar ir a Draco una vez tuvo claro que era con él con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días, formar una familia con él y Scorpius, y sus propios chicos, James, Albus y Llily.

Al principio, había sido un reto acoplarse a la familia y costumbres del otro, y seguramente no lo habrían logrado sin el impulso de los chicos, siempre consiguiendo ablandarlos y acceder a lo que no creían posible, Weasleys y Malfoys congeniando, aunque fuera sólo para las fiestas.

Harry estaba contento con lo que tenían, con lo que habían formado juntos, pero Draco tenía otros planes. Había sido en una de esas fiestas, en la Mansión Malfoy, que el rubio lo había conducido por uno de los tantos jardines, el que sabía era su favorito, y contra todo pronóstico, le había pedido que se uniera a su familia formalmente, por supuesto Harry había aceptado, sin palabras, acercando al otro en un beso apasionado, habían sido ellos dos en la intimidad brindada por el laberinto de arbustos y la luz de la luna, los ruidos de las celebraciones lejano a sus espaldas, en lo que significaba su futuro.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer, comenzando a aclarar el interior de la habitación, soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo estando metido en sus pensamientos, una mano dando vueltas al anillo en su dedo, un gesto que había adquirido con el tiempo, acarició los cabellos de Draco y sin quererlo, el otro comenzó a despertar, removiéndose para acercarse a su tacto.

—Puedo enviar una lechuza y decirle a mis padres que no podremos asistir al desayuno, Harry —. Ojos grises aún adormilados veían en su dirección, tomando la mano con la que momentos antes lo había acariciado para posar en beso en el dorso. No iba a preguntar, no tenía que hacerlo porque ya Draco lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, sería él quien lo hiciera, ya asumirían luego las consecuencias de enfrentarse a Narcissa. Terminando la carta con la que desde hace un par de años hasta ahora era su nueva firma. Una vez hecho, volvió con el otro quien aún estaba en su cama, y su mañana fue una repetición de lo que fue la noche anterior, Harry sintiéndose nuevamente afortunado.


End file.
